Don't Go Away
by RandomDreamsxx
Summary: Tohma Seguchi has always been cautious of Eiri Yuki's life, and his relationship with Shuichi. However...after all of Tohma's criticizing what happens if Yuki is sick of Tohma always butting into his life? This is Tohma's POV...


Touhma's POV:

11:30 pm and my office phone rang. I had to work late that evening, but it would be odd for anyone to call me at NG so late, Mika was probably asleep from taking care of the baby... my heart fluttered, I realized it only could be one person that would be calling here so late.

"H-Hello?" I answered the phone excitedly.

"Seguchi", said a deep voice over the telephone.

I knew it was him. It had to be, my Eiri...something was wrong though. I could hear it in his voice. He was mad at something, and in the pit of my stomach I knew what it was, but I figured to ignore it, I was probably jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, Hello Eiri." I said with a smile.

"Look. I don't have a lot of time. But there's something we need to discuss." Eiri said rather bitterly.

"Oh...sure Eiri, we can talk about anything."

"Good. Look Tohma. I know this isn't the first time you said something to the brat, but enough is enough. I know you've done a lot for me in the past, but the past is over with. I don't need you always pushing your nose into my life."

I sighed. I figured this is what he was angry about, "Eiri. I just can't stand to see you hurt again..." I wanted to say more, but he cut me off.

"Seguchi. I'm a fucking adult now. I'm not some little kid that you need to hold hands with to make sure I safely cross the fucking street. I'm serious. Leave me alone!"

And with that he hung up the phone. I should have seen this coming. He does have a true relationship with Shindou. I was just too stubborn to let the couple be.

I guess I really began to notice their relationship around the release of Shining Collection. I had a plan for that; to have two successful songs by two popular artists. That would, and did, brought NG to a very high consumer rate, and our profits increased drastically. However, I failed to see Eiri, my beloved Eiri, has found someone special in his life.

I cannot say that I don't feel guilty, I actually feel extremely guilty, and that maybe it _is_ time that I let Eiri be. I know it is something I should do, and that it is something that he obviously wants, I just can't bring myself to do so. I let Eiri be once, and he was hurt so drastically by that scum of a person Kitazawa-san.

I think of that horrible night from time to time. Each time it makes me feel even guiltier. That entire incident was entirely my fault. I brought my Eiri all that pain and emotional scarring.

I do not feel that Shindou-san would, or could, betray Eiri in such a way. However, his reckless behavior and obvious ignorance of Eiri's feelings is what makes me afraid that Eiri will get hurt. I know he feels very strongly towards Eiri, but Shindou-san draws attention that Eiri just doesn't need.

I leaned back in my chair, unable to forget what he has said to me. My heart feels like it has been crushed, and I hold back tears. He was serious; he doesn't want me in his life anymore. I always wanted to be to close to him, ever since the day I met him.

The first day I met Eiri, was when I was being introduced to Mika's parents, and Eiri was about twelve at the time, and I was first starting off in Nittle Grasper. He was much attached to Mika at the time, so spending time with her, we spent with Eiri as well; he was so kind and sweet. However, I couldn't help but notice that he didn't look Japanese. When I asked Mika, she glumly agreed and said that he gets teased a lot in school. I immediately felt bad for the young blonde.

A few years past, and each passing day I grew closer and closer to Eiri. I had proposed to Mika when Eiri was sixteen, and Nittle Grasper was a huge success. I figured I would help the teenager by finding him a tutor in America where he would be able to fit in better. I couldn't have made a bigger mistake.

That is when it occurred to me. I knew it was true deep down, but I always tried to hide it. I'm aware I love Eiri, more than anything. Even Mika knew that. How is it that she can still stay by my side? I do care for Mika, and of course our son, but the feeling wasn't as strong. Mika had once told me to take care of her brother; there is room for him and our baby...

I then felt incredibly crummy...or in better terms as the Americans say, "A piece of shit." What am I going to tell Mika? Her brother doesn't want me in her life anymore...and with that I sat at my office alone and cried.

That jealousy that I have for Shindou-san, I wonder if that is how Mika feels about her brother.


End file.
